Kirby: Team Rocket Mottos
by Sweet Candace
Summary: The Kirby verison. This time Tiff, Meta Knight and Tuff will make you prepare for trouble.


Tiff, Meta Knight and Tuff sing Team Rocket's original motto. Plus, they're also singing Double Trouble.

(Tiff is symbolized by 'Ti', Meta Knight, 'MK' and, Tuff, 'Tu'. King Dedede symbolizes the boss, Kirby is Pikachu and what isn't said by anyone is substituted with 'Chorus'). This is edited in which they say THEIR names, not what is said during the motto.

King Dedede/Boss: This is the boss and I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu! And this time, don't screw it up!

Chorus: Prepare for trouble, make it double. Prepare for trouble, make it double.

MK: We'll be the richest rouges of all time.

Ti: Creators of a grand design.

MK: I'll be the king.

Ti: I'll be the queen.

Tu: I'll be the joker…of crime.

Chorus: Prepare for trouble, make it double.

Ti: Prepare for trouble,

Chorus: Prepare for trouble.

MK: Make it double.

Chorus: Make it double.

Ti: To protect the world from devastation,

MK: To unite all peoples' within our nation.

Ti: To denounce the evils of truth and love,

MK: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Ti: Tiff.

MK: Meta Knight

Ti: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,

MK: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Tu: That's right!

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Ti & MK: We're going to capture Pikachu.

(MK laughs)

Chorus: Prepare for trouble, make it double

Ti: Prepare for trouble.

Chorus: Prepare for trouble,

MK: Make it double.

Chorus: Make it double.

Chorus & MK: We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong. For mayhem, madness and rare Pokemon.

Ti: I'm so gorgeous.

MK: I'm always the man.

King Dedede/Boss: You're just the players in _my_ master plan!

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Ti & MK: We're going to capture Pikachu.

(MK laughs)

Chorus & MK: We're always gonna try, no one can deny it. We can start a riot in Sunday school

MK: Ooh, a riot!

Chorus & MK: And we'll have you believin' truth can be deceiving.

Chorus, Ti & MK: Do unto others is our golden rule!

(MK laughs)

Ti: This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself.

MK: Even we can't screw this one up, Candace.

Tu: Will you two stop yappin', here they come!

Chorus: Prepare for trouble!

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble, capture Pikachu.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, J: walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you.

Chorus & Ti: Team Rocket's rockin'! Chorus: Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double Trouble, big trouble, capture Pikachu.

Chorus, Ti & MK: Team Rocket's rockin'! Chorus: Talkin' trouble, MK: walkin' trouble, Chorus: Double Trouble, Ti: big trouble, Chorus: is gonna follow you.

Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin'!

Ti & MK: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

*ding*

Tiff, Meta Knight and Tuff sing the Battle Frontier version of Team Rocket's motto.

Ti: Prepare for trouble, you've stumbled on the truth,

MK: Oh, the annoyance of twerpish youth.

Ti: An evil as old as the galaxy,

MK: Sent here to fulfill our destiny.

Tu: Heinz, that's me!

Ti: To denounce the evils of truth and love,

MK: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Ti: Tiff.

MK: And Meta Knight

Tu: Tuff's the name.

Ti: Where ever there's peace in the universe,

MK: Team Rocket,

Tu: Will be there.

All: To make everything worse!

Tiff, Meta Knight and Tuff sing the newest Team Rocket motto, the Sinnoh one.

Ti: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

MK: It's speaking to me, loud and clear.

Ti: Floating on the wind!

MK: Past the stars!

Tu: In your ear!

Ti: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,

MK: Dashing hope, putting fear in its place.

Ti: A rose by any other name's just as sweet.

MK: When everything's worse, our work is complete!

Ti: Tiff,

MK: And it's Meta Knight.

Tu: Tuff, now that's a name.

Ti: Putting the do-gooders in their place,

MK: Team Rocket,

All: We're in your face!

This is the Kirby version. Basically King Dedede wants Pikachu [Kirby] and when doesn't he? He sends Tiff [Jessie], Meta Knight [James], and Tuff [Meowth] to capture him. I used Tuff because I didn't know who would best personify him. Please tell me if another Kirby character would best personify Meowth.


End file.
